Expect the Unexpected
by sweettara10
Summary: Originally called Meddling Parents! SEQUEL to 'My Best Friend's Best Man' All couples 2nd generation! The mother's of the second generation are planning to set up their kids but their husbands don't want them to meddle in their social lives. Whathappens?
1. Chapter 1

**Meddling Parents Chapter 1**

**Tara: WOO! Okay, time for the…SEQUEL TO 'MY BEST FRIEND'S BEST MAN'! XD **

**Ikuto: so this fanfic involves the second generation huh…**

**Tara: yep yep!**

**Amu: Looks like we're minor characters in this Ikuto…**

**Ikuto: WHAT?!**

**Tara: NO, NO, NO! SHEESH, okay I guess you will, but you are definitely needed in this sequel.**

**Just to remind you of who's who…**

**Natsumi and Ryuu are the Amuto couples kids. Kaname is Rimahiko's son, Mina is Kutau's daughter, Megumi and Jun are Natsuki's kids and Kaho is Skyra's daughter. XD**

**Natsumi: Tara does not own Shugo chara! If she did, there wouldn't be all these damn fillers and would actually show an episode where Ikuto says he will make Amu fall in love with him!**

**Tara: THANK YOU! SOMEONE UNDERSTANDS!**

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**(Ryuu's POV)**

My mom and I watched in amusement as my dad, Ikuto was interrogating Kaname. I knew he would never hurt Natsumi though, if he did, I'd kick his sorry ass even if he were my best friend. Kaname looked at me giving me a pleading look and I just snickered. He started glaring at me. Natsumi came down the stairs and I saw Kaname's jaw drop slightly before he snapped it back up again. Her cobalt blue hair was in loose waves and she was in a tank top and mini-skirt. I went to walk back to my room but stopped short when it finally settled in what she was wearing.

"Hell no!" Dad and I said in unison. Natsumi had a small frown on her face.

"What?"

"Get a jacket or something!" I said the same time dad said.

"It's too revealing!"

Natsumi scowled and turned to mom.

"Mom! Ryuu and dad are being overprotective again!" Natsumi complained.

"As much as I love the outfit Natsumi, at least wear a cardigan tonight. You're going to watch a movie, not going out clubbing, okay?" Mom replied. Natsumi groaned.

"I hate it when you're right…fine, I'll get a jacket…" She sighed.

"Thank you." Mom smiled. _Thank you mom! _I thought. As soon as Natsumi went to get her jacket, dad started interrogating him again.

"Dad! Stop interrogating Kaname! He wouldn't do anything to hurt me." Natsumi stated as she came down the stairs with a jean jacket on. Dad sighed.

"I am so weak when it comes to her…" He mumbled under his breath. I don't think I was meant to hear it because when I laughed slightly, he glared at me. I held my hands up in defense.

"You look really beautiful tonight…" Kaname said shyly. _Whoa, what?! Who are you and what have you done to my confident best friend? _I thought in disbelief.

"Thank you… you look good too" Natsumi blushed. Kaname grinned. _Ah, there he is. _

"See you in a couple of hours~" Natsumi sang as they walked out the door. Dad sighed in frustration as I snickered.

"What's up, dad?"

"It just _had _to be Nagihiko and Rima's son." He mumbled. Mom giggled.

"Hey, look on the bright side, you already know Kaname wouldn't do anything to hurt Natsumi with parents like his." She reassured him as she walked up behind him wrapping her arms out her neck. _I sound like such a girl! _I grimaced to myself.

"PDA please…" I muttered.

Dad smirked. _Uh oh. _He swung mom over his shoulder and she squealed as he carried her to their room. _OH GOD. I'm going to need earplugs tonight._ I groaned. I decided to call the others to go watch a movie.

"_Hey Ryuu, what's up?_" Mina answered.

"Please can we go watch a movie with the others or something? Anything to get me out of this house." I begged. Mina laughed.

"_What. You're parents are at it again?"_

"Spare me the details please…" I scowled at the phone. She laughed again.

"_Mina, who are you talking to?"_I heard a faint voice in the background.

"_It's just Ryuu, Kaho, he wants to go watch a movie with us and the others. That okay with you?" _Mina asked Kaho. I guess Kaho nodded because Mina said they could. I called Megumi and Jun before heading to the cinema.

I waited outside the cinema for the other for about 5 minutes when I saw them walking towards me looking horrified. I raised an eyebrow.

"What's up with you guys?" I asked warily.

"Parents…" Jun mumbled as his eyebrow twitched.

"Gross…" Mina continued.

"Scarred…" Megumi said wide-eyed. Kaho sighed.

"Basically what their trying to say is that their parents were acting really gross and that they're scarred for life…" Kaho said having a small smirk on her face.

"Yo-you're lucky you didn't have to see that Kaho!" Mina accused. She shrugged and stuck her tongue out.

"Hey, I was over at your house waiting by the door, you're the one who barged into their room without knocking." Kaho smirked again holding in a laugh.

"Ugh… our parents are the worst… the same thing happened to me! When Natsumi left for her date with Kaname, dad went caveman on her and took her up to their room!" I shuddered.

"W-Why don't we just pick a movie, yes?" Jun suggested. We all nodded trying to shake images from our head.

However, I couldn't shake off the feeling that we were being watched.

**Tara: ooh…who do you think is watching them? That's up to you! Leave a review to see who you think is watching them! XD Anyway, what do you think? Leave reviews or give me a PM to say what you want to see in the story!**

**Kaho: Read and Review~! **

**Tara: Oh! One more thing, starting today, I'll be updating this story every Saturday but I need your ideas of what you want to see! My other stories will be on hold unless I get an idea and update LOL. KAY BYEE~!**


	2. Spying on the kids

**Meddling Parents Chapter 2**

**Tara: You have got to be kidding me… -eye twitches-**

**Amu: What's up?**

**Tara: All…these damn…fillers…the only good one was the one that was practically Rimahiko…Ikuto's gone...-twitch-**

**Ikuto: she's gonna go mad…**

**Amu: yeah…o.o**

**Tara: A-anyway…-twitch- d-disclaimer please…-twitch-**

**Ryuu: -laughs slightly- Tara doesn't own Shugo chara!**

_Previously on 'Meddling Parent's'…_

"_W-Why don't we just pick a movie, yes?" Jun suggested. We all nodded trying to shake images from our head._

_However, I couldn't shake off the feeling that we were being watched._

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**(Amu's POV)**

I watched sweat dropping as Ikuto was seething and growling quietly to himself watching Kaname and Natsumi. I had my arms around him restraining him from walking any further to the restaurant and disrupting their date.

"M-Mou…Ikuto… stop it." I grunted trying to pull him back. He was still growling to himself.

"Ikuto!" I hissed and walked in front of him cutting his growling off with a kiss. He kissed back slowly relaxing and his arms snaked around my waist. I blushed as he kissed me. I pulled away reluctantly holding his face in between m hands.

"Better now?" I whispered breathless. He nodded smirking.

"Much better…" He whispered back and he nibbled on my neck. I blushed again.

"Pervert…" I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey Natsumi, is there a reason why your dad doesn't like me very much?" I heard Kaname ask. My eyes widened and I quickly kissed Ikuto again before he could look at them.

"It's not that he doesn't like you, he just doesn't accept the fact that I'm…growing up." Natsumi shrugged. I saw Kaname nod. _Damn it…that's it, I'm getting Ikuto to take me home. _I thought to myself mischievously.

"Ikuto…" I purred pulling away from him.

"Yes?" He smirked.

"Can we get out of here…please?" I said wrapping my arms around his neck. I could see his control slipping and I knew he would go caveman on me soon. He debated himself looking from me to Kaname and Natsumi finally setting on me. I smirked and squealed as he threw me over his shoulder again.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

(**Natsumi's POV)**

Huh…weird, I thought I heard a squeal that sounded a lot like my mom for a sec. I looked around confused but shrugged it off.

"Natsumi, I was thinking, do you want to go to the beach with the others tomorrow?" My face lit up.

"That sounds great!" I got this glint in my eye planning on how to set up Jun and Kaho, Mina and Ryuu…I must've had this evil smile on my face because Kaname looked at me warily.

"Natsumi…what are you planning?" He asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing much…" I replied innocently. He narrowed his eyes at me while I just blinked at him. He sighed and smiled shaking his head.

"I'd better get you home before your dad murders me…" Kaname snickered to himself. I giggled.

"He won't." I reassured.

We walked back to his car and we sat in a comfortable silence as he took me home.

"I had a great time tonight, thank you…" I said softly. He nodded with a gentle smile on his face.

"So did I…" His hand caressed my face cupping it as he leaned forward. I blushed meeting him halfway and he gently pushed his lips to mine. The kiss was gentle not needing to rush. I heard a loud moan and furrowed my brows. I pulled away slowly still blushing but confused. I looked up to my house and saw my parent's light was on. My face went red as I realized the moans and grunts were from my parents. _Oh god…_

"Oh god, that's embarrassing…" I mumbled leaning my forehead on his shoulder. He chuckled but I could feel he had a light blush on his face too.

"Thank god we don't have Mina's parents…" He replied quietly. I giggled knowing it was true.

"Poor Mina…" We both laughed a little.

"Good night…"

"I'll tell Jun and Megumi about the beach, can you tell the others?" He asked me.

"Yeah…definitely." I smiled giving him one last peck on the lips before going inside. I bit my lip closing the door and leaned against it resisting the urge to squeal out loud. I could still hear the moans and grunts and I groaned internally as my blush intensified.

"I'm home!" I called out loudly, the moans suddenly stopped followed by a bang on the ceiling. I snickered to myself as I heard my mom hissing something at dad. I nonchalantly went into the kitchen to get some water. They came down soon after.

"H-Hey Natsumi!" Mom tried to push down her blush.

"Hey mom." I replied smirking. I looked to my dad who had a smug-ass grin on his face. I shook my head smiling secretly.

"H-How was your date?" My mind went into daydream mode.

"It was awesome…" I replied dreamily.

"So…is he a good kisser?" I blushed madly.

"Mom! / Amu~!" I yelled as dad whined.

"What?" Mom said innocently.

"That's so embarrassing…" I groaned. "…But yes." I covered my face to hide the huge smile that spread across my face.

"Aww…now that you and Kaname together, we need to get Ryuu and Mina together…" She mumbled to herself. My eyes widened and I had sparkle in my eyes.

"You had the same idea!" I squealed.

"Amu…Natsumi…" Dad warned.

"What?" Mom and I said together.

"Don't meddle in their social lives, why not just let it play it out?" He suggested. We pouted.

"That's no fun…" I grumbled.

"No meddling." Dad said flicking my forehead.

"Ow! Mou… fine." I sighed. Dad seemed satisfied with my answer and went back upstairs while my mom stood next to me smiling.

"You're still planning on meddling, aren't you?"

"Yep. Besides, it's not meddling, it's called pushing them in the right direction."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**(Utau's POV)**

"Why are we doing this again?" Kukai mumbled at me. I huffed.

"I'm trying to get Mina and Ryuu together." I mumbled.

"Why? Do you really think they'd want you to meddle in their social lives?" He said.

"Well, no, but they look cute together…" I pouted.

"Come on, Utau…" Kukai whined.

"Shh!" I hissed. He grumbled.

"I can't believe we snuck out to spy on them…"

"Shh!" I repeated.

"Oh god…did she just cough out black stuff?" We heard Mina whisper to Ryuu.

"Yep." He snickered quietly.

"That's just scary… she has this sick grin on her face." Mina whispered, her eyes wide.

"It's 'Jennifer's body' we expected it, remember?" He said quietly.

"I know…I'm just not used to it…"

"Don't worry, just think about how there's other people behind the camera…" He reassured. She nodded. I looked to Megumi who seemed pretty nonchalant about the whole thing then looked at Kaho and Jun. Kaho looked ready to scream her guts out, her eyes were wide with fear. Jun looked towards her and squeezed her hand gently. Kaho blushed but he didn't notice it. _Why is he so dense!?_ I thought to myself sweatdropping.

**(Ryuu's POV)**

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, pulling it out I saw it was a text from Natsumi.

**From:** Natsumi

**Sent at: 21:13PM**

_Hey, Kaname suggested we go to the beach tomorrow with the others, that good? ~N_

I grinned at the idea and quickly whispered to the others about the beach.

"Sounds awesome." Mina squealed quietly.

"Haven't been to the beach in a while." Jun smiled. Kaho just nodded smiling while Megumi squealed happily with Mina. The people around us were telling us to be quiet so we quickly went back to watching the movie as I text Natsumi back.

**Awesome, just told the others, I'll be home soon. ~R **

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**(Mina's POV)**

"You've got to be kidding," I muttered to myself, looking at my reflection in the mirror. The bikini fitted, but it was very revealing. It gave me more cleavage than necessary. It was pretty though. It was brown and white stripes, and the bottom piece was the same. It was spaghetti strapped, and the edges of the bottom piece were tied together in bows.

I sighed, knowing there was no way out of this. I pulled a white vest over my head and climbed into my denim shorts, grabbing my tote and walking down the stairs. I put my sunglasses on top of my head, and slipped on my flip-flops before heading to the fridge to gather the food I'd gotten for the occasion.

Natsumi came to pick me up in her silver Mercedes with Kaho and Megumi thankfully not attracting anyone's attention.

"Hey Mina! Did you wear the bikini I bought you?" she said seriously. I groaned.

"Yes...why did you want me to wear it anyway?" I responded grumpily.

"For Ryuu, of course!" She sung. My eyes widened. She giggled at my reaction.

"We know how you feel about him, Mina, he feels the same way, he just hasn't...figured it out yet." Kaho said. I snorted.

"He only sees me as a best friend, Kaho..." I grumbled.

I pulled my Dolce and Gabbana sunglasses Ryuu got me and slipped them on before getting out of the car.

Ryuu put his arm around my shoulder. "Yo,"

I laughed. "Yo."

"I like your sunglasses," He pointed out with a grin.

"Thanks, me too." I stuck my tongue out, and he punched my shoulder. It took about an hour and a half to get to the beach. We found a good spot on the sand and rested our towels and stuff down, and the other girls started to take off their clothes. I was kind of trying… not to.

"Mina, come on," Natsumi sang, pulling down my shorts herself. I gasped in shock, and sighed as Kaho giggled. I was nearly done now, so what was the point? I lifted my shirt over my head, and threw it in my bag. Ryuu walked up to us, and I couldn't help but blush when I saw him stop in his tracks when he saw me.

"Y-You look good." He mumbled. I looked down embarrassed.

"T-Thanks." _Gah. I need help._ I thought kicking myself mentally. He cleared his throat turning to Natsumi.

"Uh, Natsumi, Kaname just got here, so did Jun." I spotted Kaho blush slightly as she heard Jun's name. I smiled. Natsumi squealed and ran off.

"Geez, its hot." Ryuu complained and took off his shirt. My eyes widened.

Ryuu was _fit._ He's got a damn six-pack!

"Mina?" He asked, snapping his fingers in front of my face. I shook my head, and tore my eyes from his chest to his eyes. "Can I put it in your bag?"

"Oh, uh yeah totally," I felt like an idiot. I shook my head once more, trying to shake off the flush that had covered my entire face, and probably my neck, too.

"Let's go join the others." Ryuu grinned. I nodded happily.

I saw Jun and Kaho at the bar getting sodas while Natsumi and Kaname were making a sandcastle. Megumi was talking to this guy with jet-black hair that looked fit. Megumi flicked her silver hair over her shoulder smiling at him while he smiled back at her. _How subtle, Megumi. _I thought snickering.

Suddenly something _very _cold hit my back. I screamed and jumped in surprise.

I looked back to see Skye smirking at me. I glared at him, but couldn't help but laugh too when he cracked up. I chased him into the water, and jumped on his back when we were deep enough.

He carried us into deeper water. It came up to about his pecks, so I stayed on his back because I knew I'd be submerged completely if I let go. He started to bounce up and down in the water, enjoying himself plenty as I squealed.

"Ready?" He asked.

"What? Wait, what are yo—"

"ONETWOTHREE!" One second I was in the air, the next I was completely underwater. I struggled to the top, gasping for air. I thrashed and spluttered, rubbing my eyes free of the water to get a clear view of him laughing his sexy ass off.

"Oh that's it, Tsukiyomi. Game on!" I warned, disappearing under the water and daring myself to open my eyes. It stung, but obviously I was expecting that. I worked my way towards the legs of my target – I was playing Jaws. I grabbed at his legs and let him drag me along as he tried to escape. I pulled him down below the water, and clambered onto his shoulders, making sure he couldn't get up.

I should've known that he could lift me up.

He stood up, making me scream and held me on his shoulders with his arms wrapped around my legs. I grabbed onto his hair for support – it felt weird when it was wet.

"Mina, I do need my hair," He chuckled, letting go of my legs and reaching up to release my fingers from his locks. He placed them around his forehead, and returned his hands to my legs. He rubbed them occasionally as we waded through the water, spinning me sometimes and threatening to drop me.

My body was starting to get cold. I shivered. "Ryuu we should go back, I'm getting cold," I said, feeling chills all down my body. He rubbed my legs some more and started to walk towards the shore, bending down so I could climb off. He took my hand and we finally made it back to the sand. I ran for my towel and wrapped it around myself; my eyes rolling to the back of my head from the pleasure the heat gave me. When I was dry enough, I put the towel back down and lay myself on it, grabbing my sunglasses and putting them on.

**(Kaho's POV)**

Jun and I sat down for a few moments in silence again. He suddenly hauled himself up. He lifted me up bridal style as I blushed and raced to the edge of the water and smirked. "Ready?"

"No."

"Here we go!"

He ran in, the water splashing my back as his feet smashed against the water.

When he was about waist deep, he held me higher. He smirked again.

"Oh, no you don't." I warned, pointing my finger at him. He smirked wider and started counting again. "Jun, don't you even—"

"One..."

"No! Jun I'm telling you if you–"

"Two..."

"DON'T EVEN TRY TO–"

"THREE!"

Splash. I was hit with the terribly cold water, and decided to play a little game. I didn't move from my space on the floor, and let the tide carry me away a bit. I settled on the floor where I could still see his legs, and kind of smiled when I saw his legs move in a circle as he looked for me.

I flipped onto my stomach, and began swimming towards him.

I swam closer to him grabbing his legs and pulling him down then quickly swimming back to shore laughing.

He chased me back to shore and caught me around the waist.

"I can't believe you just did that." He laughed. I smiled shyly.

"You know, you should wear contacts…" He said thoughtfully.

"Hm?" I questioned.

"You look pretty with no glasses." He said smiling. My eyes widened and I blushed.

"You think so?" He nodded.

"Maybe I'll try it." I smiled.

**Tara: DAMN that was a long chapter, sorry, I'm a day late =.= but I was out the whole day filming for my media project. Kind of sad though, coz' I only got 4 reviews for my first chapter. I want at least 7 reviews for this one please? XD**

**Oh yeah, and, what was up with the new Shugo chara episode? Rikka's just getting annoying, I mean, THERE WASN'T EVEN A CHARACTER NAMED RIKKA IN THE MANGA! =.=' PFFT. Oh well.**

**I'll be updating next Saturday. **** READ AND REVIEW PLEASE?**


	3. Night at the Beach

**Meddling Parents Chapter 3**

**Tara: CHAPTER 3! And I'm a bit happier now since I got 8 reviews for last chapter and this time I'm aiming for 10! XD**

**Ikuto: You are such a bitch… you know that?**

**Tara: I know. XD**

**Ikuto: -sweatdrops-**

**Tara: Hey, I can't help it; reviews are an author's best friend! Anyway, this chapter is based on an idea I got from one of my reviewers 'LittlePlagueSpirit' Thank youu~!**

**Amu: Tara doesn't own Shugo chara!**

_Previously on 'Meddling Parents'…_

"_You know, you should wear contacts…" He said thoughtfully._

"_Hm?" I questioned._

"_You look pretty with no glasses." He said smiling. My eyes widened and I blushed._

"_You think so?" He nodded._

"_Maybe I'll try it." I smiled._

_X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X_

**(Natsumi's POV)**

All of us sat around a warm fire on the beach just joking around and laughing, Ryuu was playing some notes on his guitar. I shivered as a rush of cold air went through me. Kaname noticed.

"Are you cold?" He asked gently. I nodded.

"A little..." I said quietly smiling at him. He smiled back getting his sweater and putting it over me. It was way to big for me but it was so sweet of him. I kissed his cheek.

"Ne, Ryuu, play something!" Mina squealed. Ryuu raised an eyebrow.

"Like what?" He asked.

"'This afternoon" by Nickelback!" I yelled. Ryuu nodded grinning.

**(This afternoon by Nickelback XDD)**

_Looking like another Bob Marley day_

_Hitting from the bong like a diesel train_

_And I'm down with hanging out this afternoon_

_We got weeds in the backyard 4 feet tall_

_Cheech and Chong would probably have smoked them all_

_So, I'm out on the couch this afternoon_

_Beer bottles laying on the kitchen floor_

_If we take them all back we can buy some more_

_So I doubt we'll go without this afternoon_

_Better hang on if your tagging along_

_Cos we'll be doing this till 6 in the morning_

_Nothing wrong with going all night long_

_Time to put the brakes on doesn't matter when you got to_

_Get up, go out_

_Me and all my friends_

_Drink up, fall down_

_We'll do it all again_

_Just sitting around, hanging out this afternoon_

_The landlord says I should buy a tent_

_But he can kiss my ass cos I paid my rent_

_So I doubt, he'll kick me out this afternoon_

_Down on the corner in a seedy bar_

_Jukebox cranking out the CCR_

_Had a few, to Suzie Q this afternoon_

_Better hang on if your tagging along_

_Cos we'll be doing this till 6 in the morning_

_Nothing wrong with going all night long_

_Time to put the brakes on doesn't matter when you got to_

_Get up, go out_

_Me and all my friends_

_Drink up, fall down_

_We'll do it all again_

_Get up, go out_

_Me and all my friends_

_Drink up, fall down_

_We'll do it all again_

_Just sitting around, hanging out this afternoon_

_Wear a wristwatch, and alarm clock to see what time it ends_

_From the moment I wake up, I just love being with my friends_

_We barely get by, but have the best times and hope it never ends_

_We drink all day until we fall down, so we can do it all again_

_It's not the human walk, it's the human race_

_If we were living on the edge taking too much space_

_So I doubt I'll figure out just what to do_

_'bout to kick it around hanging out this afternoon_

_Better hang on if your tagging along_

_Cos we'll be doing this till 6 in the morning_

_Nothing wrong with going all night long_

_Time to put the brakes on doesn't matter when you got to_

_Get up, go out_

_Me and all my friends_

_Drink up, fall down_

_We'll do it all again_

_Get up, go out_

_Me and all my friends_

_Drink up, fall down_

_We'll do it all again_

_Just sitting around, hanging out this afternoon_

Throughout the song, we ended up singing along and as I thought about it, it really represented us; we're all best friends hanging out.

"That was awesome!" Mina squealed happily.

"Thanks." Ryuu grinned ruffling her hair.

"Mou…stop it, Ryuu!" She said pushing his hands away smiling.

"You know you love it." He snickered and started talking to Jun.

"Apparently I do…" Mina muttered under her breath. I raised my eyebrows. Mina looked up and saw my expression before she panicked.

"Don't tell anyone…" She mouthed. I pursed my lips but nodded. She sighed in relief.

"Who wants to play a song now?" Ryuu asked.

"Ryuu, nobody else can play." Mina said confused. He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" Ryuu stared straight at Kaho while she ducked her head down.

"Kaho can play!" Megumi blurted.

"MEGUMI!" Kaho yelled.

"Megumi plays the drums!" Kaho said after.

"KAHO!" Megumi shouted.

"Serves you right." Kaho smirked.

"Kaho, just play something." Kaname coaxed. She sighed.

"Fine…" She took a deep breath before I heard she played the intro to 'You found me' by Kelly Clarkson.

_Is this a dream?_

_If it is_

_Please don't wake me from this high_

_I'd become comfortably numb_

_Until you opened up my eyes_

_To what it's like_

_When everything's right_

_I can't believe_

_You found me_

_When no one else was lookin'_

_How did you know just where I would be?_

_Yeah, you broke through_

_All of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_And you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me_

_You found me_

_So, here we are_

_That's pretty far_

_When you think of where we've been_

_No going back_

_I'm fading out_

_All that has faded me within_

_You're by my side_

_Now everything's fine_

_I can't believe_

_You found me_

_When no one else was lookin'_

_How did you know just where I would be?_

_Yeah, you broke through_

_All of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_And you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me_

_You found me_

_And I was hiding_

_'Til you came along_

_And showed me where I belong_

_You found me_

_When no one else was lookin'_

_How did you know?_

_How did you know?_

_You found me_

_When no one else was lookin'_

_How did you know just where I would be?_

_Yeah, you broke through_

_All of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_And you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me_

_(You found me)_

_(When no one else was lookin')_

_You found me_

_(How did you know just where I would be?)_

_You broke through_

_All of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_And you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_The good and the bad_

_And the things in between_

_You found me_

_You found me_

We were all in shock at how strong her voice was when she was usually this shy, quiet girl.

"Whoa…" The boys mumbled.

"Kaho, I didn't know you had that kind of range!" I said bewildered. Kaho shrugged.

"It's no big deal…"

"I have an idea! We should make a band!" Megumi said excitedly.

"Are you serious?" Jun said still slightly dazed looking at Kaho. I smirked internally.

"Natsumi, why do you have a smirk on your face?" Kaname whispered in my ear. _Oops. _

"Nothing…" I sang. He looked at me suspiciously but let it go.

"Truth or dare anyone?" Mina said smirking. Megumi and Kaho groaned.

"What?" Mina said innocently.

"I hate your version of truth or dare…" Megumi muttered.

"It's not so bad." Mina replied defensively. We all just motioned for her to go on.

"Hmm…Natsumi, truth or dare?" _I can't believe I'm going to do this but…_

"Dare." I sighed. She smiled evilly.

"Straddle Kaname and kiss him for 2 minutes." Mina shrugged smirking. I gaped at her. I blushed madly, a trait I got from my mom but obliged.

I hesitantly straddled Kaname and he looked at me blushing slightly. "Pretend nobody is watching us…" He nodded and I put my lips to his. His hands were holding my hips and he closed his eyes kissing me deeply. I held back a moan and I swear I thought I heard a growl.

"Ryuu…" Mina hissed. The growling stopped.

"2 minutes is up!" Jun shouted but we kept on kissing.

"Jeez, don't they need to breath?" Megumi asked in disbelief. We pulled away reluctantly and both our faces were flushed, I moved off of him but he kept me stayed put. I looked at him confused before I saw him blush and looked down. Oh. _Oh…_ I blushed madly.

"M-My turn." I stammered and cleared my throat.

"Ryuu, truth or dare?"

"Dare." I smirked.

"I dare you to go skinny dipping."

"WHAT?! The water is freezing though, Natsumi!" He whined.

"Too bad! Either take that dare, or go for something worse!" I laughed. He grumbled and put a hand on Kaname and Jun's shoulder.

"You guys, after this, don't turn gay and try to look at me." I could tell Ryuu was hiding a grin. The guys' faces contorted in disgust.

"Aw dude, you're sick!" Jun groaned.

"Like we'd fall for you and look at your junk!" Kaname said shaking his head. We all burst into laughter as he swam in the ice-cold water.

"Hey guys, it's getting late, we should head home soon." Kaho said.

"Is anyone up for a sleepover at our house?" Ryuu and I asked. Everyone nodded.

"Okay, Ryuu, one last song to end the night?" I suggested.

"Sure."

Ryuu ended up playing 'I'm yours' by Jason Mraz. We all laughed and sang along before ending the song and driving home.

**Tara: There's chapter 3! And thank you again 'LittlePlagueSpirit' for the idea! Next chapter's the sleepover, its going a bit slow but yeah XD**

**Ikuto: you're a day late again!**

**Tara: shut up! I know I am, I realized I could never update on Saturdays for reasons I have no idea. So I'm updating on Sundays =.='**

**Amu: Read and Review! Ideas are appreciated so PM Tara or leave a review! :P**


	4. Pizza Madness

**Meddling Parents Chapter 4**

**Tara: CHAPTER 4~!**

**Amu: sleepover chapter? **

**Tara: yep, yep! I can't believe I only got 4 reviews last chapter…T^T Keeping this note short so…I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA! Sadly…**

_Previously on 'Meddling Parents'…_

"_Hey guys, it's getting late, we should head home soon." Kaho said._

"_Is anyone up for a sleepover at our house?" Ryuu and I asked. Everyone nodded._

"_Okay, Ryuu, one last song to end the night?" I suggested._

"_Sure."_

_Ryuu ended up playing 'I'm yours' by Jason Mraz. We all laughed and sang along before ending the song and driving home._

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**(Natsumi's POV)**

"Hey mom, dad, hope you don't mind the others staying over." I called as we got back.

"Not at all." Mom smiled but dad grumbled slightly. I shook my head laughing quietly not wanting to know what was going through his mind.

We all set up our little campout living room, moving a mattress where the coffee table was and got a bunch of blankets and pillows.

"So..." I started. "Pizza, anyone?" I said picking up the phone.

"Ryuu and I, Pepperoni, Kaname and Jun, cheese... I'm guessing you guys like Hawaiian or Italian sausage?" I clarified.

"What are you, psychic?" Megumi joked. I giggled.

"No, just a good guesser. How does pepperoni sound to everyone?" I questioned.

"Pepperoni's good." Kaho replied.

"Ooh! I like cheese!" Mina chirped.

"How about mushroom?" Megumi spoke.

"I like the Italian sausage too!" Jun yelled.

"What about chicken?" Ryuu asked.

"Guys..." I started. They kept talking.

"Guys!" I repeated slightly louder.

Everybody started talking at once, which started to give me a headache; I looked at everyone as they spoke as I started getting dizzy. I shut my eyes shaking my head to clear my thoughts and took a deep breath.

"GUYS!" I shouted. Everyone shut up immediately and looked at me. "Thank you. Why don't we just make our own pizzas?" I suggested.

"Sure, sounds good." Everybody agreed. I nodded mouthing 'okay' to myself walking into the kitchen everyone following behind.

15 minutes later, we started to flip the pizzas to get its proper circular shape. I flipped mine first to demonstrate. They all stared in awe.

"Ooh! Ooh! Let me try!" Ryuu yelled excitedly. He quickly began flipping his dough and waited for it to come down. It never did. I blinked and we all looked up to the ceiling staring at the dough stuck on the ceiling. We watched as it slowly began peeling off the ceiling bracing ourselves for whomever it fell on. It ended up falling on the flour, which was right above me on the shelf. I looked up on the shelf to watch as I didn't feel anything on me and it chose that time to fall on my face. I closed my eyes keeping my lips tightly shut and looked back down. I spit out the flour that got in my mouth and glared at Ryuu as everyone laughed.

"Ohh, you guys think this is funny, eh?" I said grabbing some flour off the shelf. They were all laughing so hard they probably didn't even hear me. I smirked and threw the flour at Ryuu making him abruptly stop laughing. Everyone else laughed even harder as we began a flour war. I threw more flour making Ryuu duck down and instead landing on Mina. My jaw dropped and I now knew I would be facing the wrath of Mina.

She glared at me playfully, but I knew payback would be a bitch for me. "Oh, bitch!" I smiled sheepishly and she picked up some flour. My smile faltered as my eyes widened. She threw it and I ended up grabbing Kaname for defense, the flour splattered on his face and he spluttered the flour that got in surprise. I burst out laughing behind him and Kaname turned around smirking.

"What...?" I asked suspiciously.

"Give me a hug... Come on, Natsumi, It's just a little hug." He said holding his arms out.

"Oh, no." I said backing away slowly.

"Yes." He walked closer to me and I began running around the kitchen squealing. He laughed and began chasing me around the counters of the kitchen. I heard everyone else laughing and I huffed slightly as I ran. Ryuu and Mina soon began chasing me with flour in their hands, which made me gape and run faster around the room.

"Hey! That's not fair! Its 3 against 1!" I yelled pouting. Kaho, Jun and Megumi were just laughing their head's off.

We eventually stopped and calmed down.

"Remind me to never let you guys in the kitchen ever again. Particularly you, Ryuu." I emphasized looking pointedly at him. He looked like a kid getting caught with his hand in a cookie jar. I giggled quietly.

"I'll go finish the pizzas, you guys go pick out a movie or something." I smiled then grinned at the idea of making a huge supreme pizza.

"Trust me, we'd better go, when she says out of the kitchen, she means it." Ryuu said chuckling. I smirked at the memory from when he almost set the house on fire. They all obliged and went into the living room.

I finished the pizza an hour later proud of my work. The pizza had almost everything we wanted and it was pretty huge.

"Guys! Pizza's done!" Everyone came running into the kitchen and froze when they saw the pizza.

"Natsumi, marry me, I think I'm in love..." Kaname said looking at the pizza. I rolled my eyes giggling and getting the coke and sprite out of the fridge. We all went to get changed into our pajamas before heading back down to watch the movie. I shamelessly ogled Kaname in his shirtless form and blushed when I got caught looking, he smirked. I smiled shaking my head and brought the pizza to the living room and sat on the mattress.

"The ugly truth? Again?" I groaned as Ryuu put it in the DVD player.

"It's a funny movie!" He defended.

"Yeah, but I've seen it at least a thousand times!" I whined. I snuggled into Kaname's side on the mattress and he put his arm around me kissing my forehead. I watched as Mina and Ryuu fought for the remote to who got to start the movie, I shook my head at them and saw Kaho and Jun sitting next to each other on the couch talking quietly with Megumi.

"Oh my god, Ryuu just start the movie already!" I yelled. He rolled his eyes.

"Okay, okay…" He mumbled and snickered with Mina.

We were all laughing hysterically and the pizza was gone quickly.

**(Jun's POV – Wow that's a first o.o)**

We all laughed so much at watching 'The Ugly Truth' and one by one, we all started falling asleep. Megumi ended up falling asleep first lying on Kaho's shoulder and I chuckled as she started drooling a bit. Kaho must've noticed too since I heard her giggled. I couldn't help but notice how cute it sounded.

I looked around and saw Natsumi was asleep as well and looked at Mina, I was surprised to see her asleep considering how hyper she was only half an hour ago. By the end of the movie, Kaho and Kaname had fallen asleep while Ryuu and I were the only ones still awake.

"I guess we'd better sleep now." He chuckled. I nodded laughing slightly. He helped me put Megumi on the mattress and put the blankets over her as I did the same with Kaho. She looked cute when she was asleep. _Stop it, Jun. She's one of your best friends! _Gah, I need help. Unable to stop myself, I ended up kissing her forehead.

I fell asleep wondering why I'm starting to think differently about her.

**Tara: ahh…okay, done XD not that long of a chapter but yeah…there'll be a small surprise next chapter XD.**

**Natsumi: what surprise?**

**Tara: -whispers in Natsumi's ear-**

**Natsumi: o.o…go mom and dad…-laughs-**

**Tara: yep! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! . I don't want only 4 reviews…**


	5. Character Profiles

**Meddling Parents Character Profiles**

**Tara: Hey guys, I was thinking about the name of the story and I thought I might change it, lol coz' I suddenly had this idea for the boys in the story, which may not be pleasant but it'll all work out in the end, I was thinking the title 'Expect the Unexpected' :P the parents will still be meddling, but I'll be adding a bit of drama too XD**

**Sorry, but this isn't a chapter, I figured you would need to know some information about the characters, but the actual chapter 5 will be up soon after this. :D**

Name: Ryuu Keitaro Tsukiyomi

Age: 16

Appearance: Literally Red hair in the style of Ikuto's and piercing blue eyes, tall, lean and toned body standing at around 6 feet. Well-built.

Description: Ryuu is playful, energetic yet loyal, protects his friends and family for their own good, only keeps secrets when necessary. Stubborn at times, strong yet caring, sometimes perverted like his dad. He loves to play his guitar and tease Mina.

Name: Natsumi Yuuki Tsukiyomi

Age 16

Appearance: Long, midnight blue hair that went to her mid-back and wide honey-golden eyes. She has a slim and slender body. She's around 5"7.

Description: Natsumi is caring, gentle, stubborn, smart, athletic, scheming at times, helpful, would never betray her friends or family and girlfriend to Kaname. She loves music just like her brother and is learning to play piano/keyboard and sing.

Name: Mina Kira Souma

Age: 15

Appearance: Long, straight blonde hair normally in a low side ponytail with emerald green eyes. Thin, slender body, around 5"6.

Description: Mina is like the female version of Ryuu. Energetic, playful, she also has a crush on Ryuu but he's too dense to notice. She's caring and helpful and doesn't play an instrument but is an amazing singer and dancer.

Name: Kaname Koutaro Fujisaki

Age: 16

Appearance: Kaname has shaggy, violet purple hair with Golden eyes and is quite tall, with a lean body, he is around 6"1 and is well built.

Description: Kaname is the gentle type. He is slightly shy, but has his confident times; he's strong, and protects his family and friends when necessary. He worries when one of his friends, or his girlfriend Natsumi is feeling down and cheers them up the best he can. Kaname writes songs but hasn't told anyone.

Name: Kaho Kimika Mason (Skye and Tara's daughter)

Age: 13

Appearance: She has long, wavy light brown hair that always usually let down with a side swept fringe with violet eyes. Thin with a slightly tanned tone, at 5"4.

Description: Kaho is very shy but around her friends, she is a bit more confident and sometimes a smart mouth and teases her friends when she has a burst of confidence. She's funny, but keeps to herself at school, she's smart, likes to read and play her guitar while writing songs and has a crush on Jun.

Name: Jun Rai Amagawa

Age: 14

Appearance: Looks a lot like his dad, with sleek black hair and emerald green eyes, Well-built and quite tall: 5"6.

Description: Jun is strong, yet gentle. He's funny and smart and also keeps fit by playing basketball and football with Kaname and Ryuu. Jun has just begun to realise he's thinking differently about Kaho other then being Megumi's best friend. He's learning to play the drums and bass. Brother to Megumi.

Name: Megumi Sumi Amagawa.

Age: 15

Appearance: Long straight black hair that goes to her waist with crystal blue eyes. Quite pale and thin. Megumi is around 5"5.

Description: Megumi is funny and athletic; she always seems to do things for herself and doesn't let others trouble themselves into helping her. She plays the drums and loves to dance just like her mother. She's independent and gets quite fierce if someone hurts her family or friends. Sister to Jun.

**Tara: Okay, there's your character profile, phew and then chapter 5 will be up soon!**


	6. More Meddling and kidnaps?

**Expect the Unexpected Chapter 5**

**Tara: I CHANGED THE TITLE OF THE STORY! Well, I'll change it later anyway, eheh.**

**Ikuto: what are you going to do? –Glares suspiciously at Tara-**

**Tara: -sweatdrops- eheh…um…well I…huh…**

**Amu: spit it out woman!**

**Tara: JUST READ THE DAMN CHAPTER! –Runs and hides-**

_Previously on 'Meddling Parents'…_

_I looked around and saw Natsumi was asleep as well and looked at Mina, I was surprised to see her asleep considering how hyper she was only half an hour ago. By the end of the movie, Kaho and Kaname had fallen asleep while Ryuu and I were the only ones still awake._

"_I guess we'd better sleep now." He chuckled. I nodded laughing slightly. He helped me put Megumi on the mattress and put the blankets over her as I did the same with Kaho. She looked cute when she was asleep. __Stop it, Jun. She's one of your best friends! __Gah, I need help. Unable to stop myself, I ended up kissing her forehead._

_I fell asleep wondering why I'm starting to think differently about her_.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**(Normal POV)**

Amu and Ikuto snuck downstairs as the teens were asleep, Amu had a strange, mischievous glint in her eye while Ikuto was trying to get her to go back to bed and leave them alone.

"What are you doing, Amu…" Ikuto whispered.

"You'll see." Amu giggled quietly.

Natsumi had woken up hearing her parents but pretended to keep sleeping, she felt so warm and protected with Kaname's arms around her. Natsumi heard a small growl and realised it came from her dad, she sweatdropped knowing that it was because of the position Kaname and she were in.

"Ikuto!" Amu hissed. Ikuto huffed and pouted. Amu shook her head at him.

Amu walked over to the sleeping teens and went over to Ryuu first, she gently moved Mina and Ryuu closer together and moved Ryuu's arms around Mina and Ryuu instinctively pulled her tighter to him. Natsumi resisted the urge to squeal at her mom's idea then watched as she moved over to Jun.

"Amu~" Ikuto whined quietly.

"Ikuto, please?" Amu pouted. Ikuto was slightly speechless and sighed at the sparkle attack knowing he would lose.

"You shouldn't meddle, Amu…"

"I'm not…I'm just…pushing them in the right direction…" Amu whispered smiling. Ikuto shook his head and pulled her into his arms.

"Why do I put up with you?" Ikuto smirked.

"Coz' you love me." Amu leaned up kissing Ikuto chastely. She pulled out of his arms and leaned over Jun and Kaho.

"That I do…" Ikuto smirked and kissed her neck.

"Pervert…"

"You love me for it."

"Yes I do…" Amu smiled. Kaho was facing away from Jun and Amu frowned, she smiled as a light bulb went off in her head and moved Jun so he was spooning Kaho. Amu looked to Megumi determined to find her someone as well.

Amu smiled satisfied and finally let Ikuto drag her back up to their room. Natsumi grinned to herself, getting her camera and taking a picture of the couples before falling back to sleep.

The next morning, Ryuu woke up before everyone else only to wake up to Mina's sleeping face. He tucked a stray hair behind her ear and froze. _What was he doing?_ Ryuu shook his head. She looked so peaceful and Ryuu blushed a very light blush it was barely noticeable. He screamed at himself to keep calm and he gently removed his arms from Mina, she hummed in her sleep stirring slightly but didn't wake. Ryuu heaved a sigh of relief before getting up to go to the kitchen.

Kaname was the next to wake up smiling as he looked sleepily at Natsumi. He peppered light kisses on her forehead, her cheeks and finally her lips. Natsumi giggled quietly against them. He smiled.

"What are you laughing about?" Kaname asked.

"I'll show you later…look at Jun and Kaho…" She whispered. They turned slightly until they were facing Kaho and Jun, Kaname's eyes widened before he hid his head in Natsumi's neck chuckling quietly. He hugged Natsumi kissing her forehead and they lay together in each other's arms for a bit before heading to the kitchen.

Jun got up soon to something warm; he opened his eyes groggily and blushed when he saw Kaho's soft light brown hair and realized he was spooning her. Kaho stirred and turned slightly in his arms opening her eyes slowly, instinctively she moved closer to the warmth and Jun's blush almost went haywire. As soon as Kaho realized she was cuddling someone, her eyes snapped open and she blushed madly as she looked into Jun's emerald eyes. She squeaked in surprise and pulled away only to roll off the mattress onto the floor tangled up in blankets. Jun's embarrassment calmed and his shoulders shook with silent laughter. Kaho huffed at him still blushing and got up wordlessly going to the kitchen. Jun got worried that he might've offended her and went to apologize but stopped short as he saw everyone in the kitchen.

"Morning…" Everyone mumbled in unison. Megumi sweatdropped.

"What's up with you guys?" She asked. Natsumi smirked while Kaname shook his head laughing.

"Oh nothing, but Kaho, Megumi, Mina, can you come with me for a sec?" Natsumi asked still smirking. The three looked at each other confused but nodded. Natsumi led them to her room and got her camera.

"I caught you in a promising position last night with my brother…" Natsumi said mischievously to Mina.

"What are you talking about?" Mina asked confused. Natsumi showed her the picture and her eyes widened while Megumi and Kaho squealed.

"I knew it! I knew you liked him!" Megumi squealed.

"Shut up!" Mina hissed. Kaho giggled.

"I don't think you should be giggling my dear Kaho…I have a picture of you as well with Jun." Natsumi said.

"WHAT!?" Kaho yelled louder than she normally does. Natsumi showed her the picture.

"Give me that camera!" Kaho yelled. Natsumi laughed and ran out the door.

"Delete that picture!" Mina shouted behind Natsumi. Kaho and Mina started chasing Natsumi downstairs while the boys were in the living room confused.

"What the hell is going on?" Ryuu mumbled. The girls had reached the living room and Natsumi was just across the mattress with Kaho and Mina on the other side.

"Delete the pictures!" Mina and Kaho yelled in unison.

"No! They look so cute!" Natsumi protested.

"What pictures?" Kaname came from behind her and saw the pictures before laughing.

"What are you laughing about?" Jun and Ryuu asked. Natsumi was about to show them the picture.

"NO!" Mina and Kaho shouted. Natsumi got startled and dropped the camera revealing the pictures to Ryuu and Jun. Mina and Kaho blushed.

"Ohh…" Ryuu and Jun grumbled and blushed just enough to see a very light pink.

"Good morning kids, what's going on?" Amu came down the stairs with Ikuto.

"N-Nothing…" The teenagers' sweatdropped, Amu raised an eyebrow and giggled knowing one of them or even both found out the position they were sleeping in last night.

They all each had breakfast before Mina suddenly yelled.

"Ah! I almost forgot Christmas was coming soon and I need to buy presents!" She yelled.

"Don't worry, we all forgot, I think." Megumi laughed.

"We can all go shopping later." Natsumi grinned.

They all went out soon after to get gifts and all the girls squealed at the gifts. The boys got separated from them and wandered around trying to find them.

"I can't believe we lost them!" Ryuu exclaimed. "What if they get raped? What if they fell and broke something?" Ryuu panicked.

"Calm down!" Kaname said grabbing his shoulders. Ryuu shook his head.

"Sorry. Overprotective brother side coming out." He mumbled. He looked around only to find Jun wasn't there.

"Where's Jun?" Ryuu asked. Kaname looked around.

"I don't know, he was right here a couple seconds ago." Kaname turned a bit worried.

"We'll find him while finding the girls, you go that way, I'll go this way." Ryuu said.

As Ryuu ran off, he was suddenly grabbed and a cloth was put over his nose and mouth losing consciousness quickly.

Kaname was suddenly grabbed into a chokehold from behind at the same time. Kaname flipped the guy over only to be held back by his arms while a guy in a dark suit with dark glasses over his eyes put a cloth over his nose and mouth. Kaname struggled but was unsuccessful to escape.

What were they going to do…?

**Tara: oh boy…what do you think is going to happen? Leave a review or a PM if you want me to update on Christmas day!**

**REMEMBER, I'm going to change the name of the story to 'Expect the Unexpected' since it won't only be parents meddling, but also a bit of drama. Tee hee. XD**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I OWN NOTHING BUT THE 2****ND**** GENERATION CHARACTERS AND THE PLOT.**


	7. We'll get through this

**Expect the Unexpected Chapter 6**

**Tara: hihi~ hope everyone had an awesome Christmas~! I got a new iPod touch! XD**

**Amu: What's happening this chapter?**

**Tara: you'll see! I own nothing~ sadly =.='**

_Previously on 'Expect the Unexpected…'_

"_Where's Jun?" Ryuu asked. Kaname looked around._

"_I don't know, he was right here a couple seconds ago." Kaname turned a bit worried._

"_We'll find him while finding the girls, you go that way, I'll go this way." Ryuu said._

_As Ryuu ran off, he was suddenly grabbed and a cloth was put over his nose and mouth losing consciousness quickly._

_Kaname was suddenly grabbed into a chokehold from behind at the same time. Kaname flipped the guy over only to be held back by his arms while a guy in a dark suit with dark glasses over his eyes put a cloth over his nose and mouth. Kaname struggled but was unsuccessful to escape._

_What were they going to do…?_

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**(Kaho's POV)**

I got a bit worried as I realized we got separated from the boys. "Um…Megumi, Natsumi…" I exchanged a glance with Mina and realized her expression mirrored mine. Worry.

"What is it, Kaho?" Natsumi asked.

"Where are the boys? We lost them…" I said worried.

"They're probably at the cafeteria or something, they're fine." Megumi shrugged it off. I couldn't help the uneasy feeling that swept over me. I tried calling Jun but it went to voicemail, same with Kaname and Ryuu. Their phones are never off.

"Let's just go home, they'll meet us back at our place later…" Natsumi said.

We got into her Mercedes and went back to Natsumi's house.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**(Normal POV)**

Ryuu woke up feeling very disoriented. He groaned at the pain in his head as he found himself on a hard bed. He reached up to hold his head when he found something straining him. "What the hell…?" He muttered and looked around him seeing Kaname and Jun unconscious, there was another boy next to Jun who had shaggy jet-black hair and looked to be about 15 or 16. He finally remembered what had happened before they blacked out. His eyes went wide as he realized the girls would be wondering where they were.

"Crap…" Ryuu groaned quietly and attempted to sit up. "Kaname, Jun!" Ryuu hissed. "Wake up!" Jun and Kaname groaned before begrudgingly waking up.

"What happened to us…" Kaname groaned.

"Where are we?" Jun asked quietly.

"Shut up…" An unfamiliar voice groaned out. Our heads snapped towards the new voice. The boy sat up running his hands through his green hair. His eyes opened revealing jade green eyes.

"Who are you?" Ryuu muttered quietly.

"Kei Kazehaya. You?"

"Ryuu Tsukiyomi, this is Kaname Mashiro and Jun Amagawa." Ryuu gestured to Kaname and Jun while they nodded in greeting.

"Where are we?" Ryuu asked. Kei looked around before sighing.

"Easter Company." Kei grunted. "Knowing these guys, we're gonna end up being their puppets." He added.

"There has to be a way out of here…" Jun grumbled.

"There's no way out of here, I've been targeted by these guys for some time and from what I guess, you guys have been watched…didn't you say your last name was Tsukiyomi?" Kei asked Ryuu.

"Yeah…Why?" Ryuu replied warily.

"Your grandfather, Aruto Tsukiyomi, used to own the company until that bastard of a vice president took over. He goes by the name of Kazuomi Ichinomiya, but I don't even know if he's the actual president now. People have been saying he's been working for someone named 'Gozen'." Kei explained.

"How do you _know_ all this stuff?" Kaname asked incredulously.

"I've heard around the company, I've escaped these guys around 3 times yet this time they've actually caught me." Kei sighed.

"My god…" Ryuu mumbled. "We have to get out of here." Kei picked out a pocketknife before slicing the rope tying his hands together.

"Not that you come prepared or anything…" Jun retorted sarcastically. Kei rolled his eyes and untied the other 3.

Surprisingly, the door keeping them in was unlocked, Kei opened the door slowly and there were 2 men in dark suits.

"Where do you think you're going?" One of the men sneered. The boys said nothing. The men grunted before grabbing their arms. Ryuu, Kaname and Jun started struggling but Kei shook his head signaling them to stop. "Don't give them the satisfaction of seeing you weak." He whispered. They were brought into an office facing the city. The chair was facing the scenery and Ryuu narrowed his eyes.

"Nice of you to finally join us, Kei." A man's voice came from the chair. The chair spun around revealing a wrinkling man with a sadistic smile on his face.

"Since when…" Kei muttered glaring at the man. The man known to be Kazuomi just smiled wider. The men still holding them forced them to sit down on four chairs. As soon as they sat down, Kazuomi pushed a button behind his desk causing the chairs to secure the boys arms and legs to the chair. They struggled to escape free.

"No point in struggling boys…these chairs are impossible to get out of." Kazuomi smirked. "This may hurt a little bit." He added.

"Where's my grandfather?" Ryuu demanded.

"_Aruto_ is unavailable for the time being…" Kazuomi sneered his name. He picked up a remote on his desk and pressed something bringing the curtains down darkening the room, while at the same time a TV turned on showing a dark blue haired man who seemed to be blindfolded and tied-up. Ryuu's eyes went wide.

"What did you do to him?!" Ryuu yelled. Kazuomi chuckled darkly.

"He's merely unconscious, you want him safe, you do as I say. Now sit still."

3 people who looked to be scientists came up behind Kei first. He glared at them and one of the scientists flinched. The scientist held an injection in one hand and held his head to keep Kei from struggling. He injected Kei in the back of his neck and Kei winced before the scientists moved up behind the others doing the same thing.

"What the hell did you do to us…" Kaname attempted to say calmly.

"All we did was chip you, if you make any wrong moves or tell anybody about what happened today, we will inflict pain on your body coming from that chip." Kazuomi smirked. "Lucky for you, you're only our spies and maybe sometimes our thieves. Now go. Say a word about this, you're putting you're lives at stake."

The chairs restraining them were unlocked and they all glared at Kazuomi before heading out of the building.

"How screwed up can life get?" Ryuu muttered.

"This isn't the half of it, we got off too easy, there has to be a catch." Jun said.

"Anyway, just like he said, we have to keep this a secret and act normal, you know how perceptive the girls and our parents can be." Kaname mumbled.

"Good luck." Kei muttered before walking away. An excruciating pain went through his body and he held his head groaning. Ryuu, Jun and Kaname ran towards him.

"What happened?" Jun asked.

"That damn chip." Kei gritted his teeth. "What the hell did I do?"

"I forgot to mention, if you guys are more than 15 feet away from each other, we inflict pain." A voice came into each of their heads. They could imagine Kazuomi smirking as he said this.

"Looks like we're going to be spending a lot of time together…" Ryuu grumbled. The others groaned.

"Let's just go home before the girls worry even more." Kaname suggested. Ryuu and Jun nodding in agreement while Kei grunted.

"I hate this…" He mumbled.

"We all do…" Jun added.

The boys hired a cab before heading back towards Ryuu and Natsumi's place. Just as they opened the door, Kaname was tackled.

"Where were you?!" Natsumi said worriedly.

"We suddenly lost you guys." Mina added.

"We tried calling you but it went to voicemail." Kaho said. Megumi was looking at Kei.

"Aren't you the guy I met at the beach?" Megumi said confused.

"Ah. Yeah…" Kei said surprised he would meet her here.

"What are you doing here?" Megumi asked.

"Um…I met these guys at the mall. We just got talking, I guess…" Kei lied.

"Thank god you guys are okay though…" Natsumi said relieved.

"Yeah…" the guys said in unison looking at each other guiltily. Kaho and Megumi spotted their look and looked towards each other worriedly.

"What do you mean my father's not in charge of Easter anymore!?" Ryuu and Natsumi's dad Ikuto yelled. Ikuto hung up muttering profanities under his breath and looked up.

"Sorry for the outburst guys." Ikuto apologized. He looked at Kei and raised an eyebrow.

"Who's this?" He asked.

"This is Kei Kazehaya, we met him at the mall." Ryuu sighed hating the fact he had to lie. Ikuto stared at the boys before a flash of panic went through his eyes. Ryuu and the other boys narrowed their eyes in suspicion but as quick as the panic came, it was gone.

"Ryuu, Natsumi, I'm going to go find your mom, have fun kids." Ikuto called and went upstairs.

"What was that about?" Natsumi asked confused. The boys shrugged.

"Let's just…relax, tomorrow's Christmas Eve, and I think they have a movie marathon on tonight." Mina said to lighten the mood. They all agreed.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, this is not good…" Ikuto muttered to himself.

"What's wrong Ikuto?" Amu asked concerned.

"My father's not in charge of Easter anymore…that damn vice president took over and now… my dad is missing." Ikuto grumbled.

"What?" Amu gasped.

"Yeah, and the boys were lying to me earlier when they met this new kid called Kei, I think they might've been watched by Kazuomi."

"Kazuomi?"

"The vice president, or should I say President now…" Ikuto sneered.

"Calm down…" Amu soothed and kissed him chastely. "What do we do?" Amu asked.

"Well, I'd better confront the boys on what happened to them, they weren't acting like they normally did. What if he already got to them?"

"Shh…calm down, we'll get through this, okay?" Amu soothed him again. Ikuto sighed and kissed her.

"What would I do without you?" Ikuto sighed against her lips.

"Be miserable and continue being like a cat?" Amu raised an eyebrow. Ikuto chuckled.

_We'll get through this. We know we can._

**Tara: oh wow…not much humor this chapter o.o I should change the genre to general…**

**Ryuu: I can't believe you're making us puppets of Easter.**

**Tara: Don't worry~ it's only temporary XD PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW~!**


	8. Forced

**Expect the Unexpected Chapter 7**

**Tara: H-heh… ****-cough- um… yeah.**

**Amu: WHY THE HELL WERE YOU AWAY FOR SO LONG!**

**Tara: KYA! –hides- GOMENASAI~ T-T**

**Amu: WELL!**

**Tara: -cough- …I forgot about it…?**

**Amu: I'M GONNA KILL Y-! **

**Ikuto: Mou… Amu, leave her alone, she must have her reasons.. –hugs Amu-**

**Tara: Ikuto~! –sparkly eyes-**

**Ikuto: -gives Tara a look mouthing- **_**I haven't forgiven you.**_

**Tara: T.T… I don't own Shugo Chara…**

_Previously on 'Expect the Unexpected'…_

"_Well, I'd better confront the boys on what happened to them, they weren't acting like they normally did. What if he already got to them?"_

"_Shh…calm down, we'll get through this, okay?" Amu soothed him again. Ikuto sighed and kissed her._

"_What would I do without you?" Ikuto sighed against her lips._

"_Be miserable and continue being like a cat?" Amu raised an eyebrow. Ikuto chuckled._

_We'll get through this. We know we can. _

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**(Natsumi's POV)**

We finished the movie marathon that night and Mina, Kaho and Megumi stayed over that night along with Jun, Kei and Kaname, why Kei stayed I have no idea but hey, I'm not one to pry unless necessary. I couldn't help but think about the way dad reacted after he asked who Kei was. The other girls were talking idly sprawling themselves on my mattress-covered floor and I was just looking at the floor thinking about what could be wrong.

"What's wrong, Natsumi?" Mina looked at me curiously tilting her head to the side.

"I-I dunno… I mean, did you see the look in my dad's eyes?" I said with a frown. Kaho nodded in agreement.

"And also the guilt and slight nervousness the guys tried to hide in their eyes." Kaho said quietly.

"They seem a bit distant too." Megumi said thoughtfully.

"What do you think is going on you guys?" I asked, feeling a bit concerned.

"I have no idea, but if we try asking your dad, he's not gonna tell us, I'm sure." Mina said with a small frown.

"True, and if we ask the guys, they're just gonna make up a lie again…" Megumi added.

We all groaned in unison except Megumi.

"Well then, let's just take matters into our own hands, we'll force it out of the guys, blackmail them if we have to." Megumi snickered and we all looked at her incredulously.

"Seriously?" Kaho sweatdropped.

"Worth a shot." Mina said with a shrug.

"Let's go then." Megumi smirked and we all stood up heading towards Ryuu's room. I knocked quietly on the door, the girls right behind me.

"Ryuu?" I knocked and heard nothing. I frowned and pushed open the door. "Ryu—" My eyes widened when I didn't see them there. "They're not here…" I mumbled and the other girls spread through the house trying to look for them while trying to be quiet to make sure they didn't wake my parents.

We all met at the front door. "I can't find them." Mina said.

"Neither can I." Kaho said worriedly.

"Same here." Megumi added. I sighed trying not to panic.

"Okay, don't panic, we're just gonna have to find them. They have to come back eventually, right?" I blew out a breath.

"Right." Mina agreed. "Hey… I just remembered something, remember when we were playing up in your attic 2 years ago?" She asked. I frowned.

"Yeah, why?" I asked confused. Mina grinned grabbing our hands. "Come on!"

"How can you possibly think about going up to the attic when we have to go find the guys!" Megumi asked incredulously.

"Just follow me…" Mina rolled her eyes and got up to the attic. She went straight towards an old wardrobe opening it and searching through it.

"What are you looking for?" Kaho asked, sweatdropping.

"Ah! Here they are~" Mina sang and pulled out four black outfits. Natsumi, Megumi and Kaho gaped at the costumes.

"No… way. I can't believe they have these!" Megumi gaped.

"Damn mom, why did you not tell me about these." Natsumi laughed quietly.

"Oh my god." Kaho mumbled. "You're gonna make us wear these, aren't you." Kaho said as more of a statement then a question and Mina nodded, smirking.

"They look just like spy costumes, it'll be awesome!" Mina squealed quietly.

We all looked at each other and shrugged.

In the end, Mina got her mom, Utau's costume, Megumi got Natsuya's, Kaho got Tara's while I got aunt Rima's. I was surprised it fit me considering she was kind of small but I shrugged it off.

"We look hot!" Megumi squealed and Kaho and I sweatdropped. Mina giggled.

"Come on, we should go… now." I said and we all grabbed our cellphones. "If we see any of them, we call each other and tell where they are or where they are heading, if none of us are close by, we'll try to get there quickly but the one girl who spotted them has to follow them. Got it?" I said looking at them and they all nodded. We snuck outside quietly making sure not to wake my parents and split up.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**(Kaho's POV)**

All of us split up and honestly, I was a little scared. I mean, who wouldn't be? The most important guys in our lives are off somewhere doing god knows what, what if they're in trouble? My thoughts were running wild as I walked through the park warily. It was quiet and nobody else was outside at the time, it was as if I was walking straight into a danger zone or as if I'm in a horror movie, the victim caught alone, and killed. I shuddered at the thought.

"Okay Kaho, calm down, maybe they're not in trouble, maybe they just went for a walk? Oh who am I kidding…" I whispered to myself. I heard faint footsteps nearby and my head whipped towards the sound. I caught four figures creeping into the bank and my eyes widened. "No way…" I mumbled to myself and walked closer, yet cautiously hiding behind the fence of the gates to the park.

The four figures were hissing something to themselves, but I couldn't make it out. They seemed to be arguing about something and when I got closer, I saw Kaname's obvious purple hair and also Ryuu's very noticeable red hair. I covered my mouth in shock as they entered the bank without the alarm going off and I frantically got my phone out pressing speed dial to Natsumi and went conference Megumi and Mina.

"I found them. They're by the bank, they actually snuck in, what the hell?" I hissed.

"_What!"_ They all chorused and I had to pull the phone away from my ear.

"I'm serious, they all just snuck into the bank." I mumbled.

"_We'll try and get there soon, follow them!"_ Natsumi said and we all hung up.

"Oh god…" I moaned quietly to myself and came out from behind the tree running as silently as I could in these boots Mina put me in. I knew if I took the front door the alarm would go off, the guys must've done something to the alarm but I couldn't take any chances. I groaned silently looking at the air vent in the side of the building. "Okay…" I mumbled and climbed the ladder slipping into the air vent. It made an echo as I landed and I cringed. I got on my hands and knees and crawled as quietly as I could. I stopped for a bit texting the others.

_Don't try contacting me; I'm in the fricking ventilation shaft._

_It was the only way to get in without the alarm triggering. _

_See you in a bit. – xxKaho_

I bit my lip and sighed silently before continuing to crawl through the shaft. I heard whispers nearby and knew it was them. I found the opening and looked through the gaps. I didn't see them but I could definitely hear them. I grunted quietly as I lifted the opening quietly putting it next to me and poked my head down. I looked around seeing the camera sway from side to side of the room and I swallowed. _What if this thing has lasers! _I thought wide-eyed and thought of the only way I could to find lasers. I blew out a breath and my eyes widened as I saw a red line appear in front of me. Once the first line appeared, all of them did and I almost collapsed at how many there were. I told myself to calm down. I gazed back down to the lasers and planned my way to get around them, I was thankful for the pipes on the ceiling and carefully let my feet down first jumping to grab onto the pipe. I looked down and closed my eyes still hearing their voices in the next room.

I swung carefully back and forth and let go of the pipe landing by the door gasping when I saw another laser moving in front of me, I chose the right time to move before I went through supporting myself against the wall. "God…" I whispered to myself. I pushed myself off the wall and walked towards their whispering voices peeking around the wall and seeing Jun stuff money into a bag while the others were tossing the money to him. I couldn't help the gasp that came out of my mouth and their heads all whipped towards me, my eyes widened and I swallowed. Jun dropped the bag and my mouth parted slightly in shock. "Kaho." Jun mumbled. I was fighting myself not knowing what to say.

"Oh shit. Busted." Kei muttered.

"H-How… why the fu—hell are you…" I couldn't even finish my sentence and I didn't know whether I was mad, or scared.

"K-Kaho, you have to understand…" I cut Kaname off.

"Understand _what?_" I hissed. "That you're stealing money from the fricking bank!" I turned to walk away before I realized the lasers were still on. When the guys still thought I was leaving, they were all quick to grab me. I struggled in their arms. "Get… off of me!" I grumbled but they didn't put me down.

"Not until you promise to listen to us." Ryuu said with authority and I sighed, irritated. "Fine." I mumbled and they put me down making me sit on the bags of money.

"Remember when we got separated from you girls?" Kaname started and Kaho nodded, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Well we were… kidnapped you could say." Kei said. "I wasn't with these guys at the time, but I met them when we woke up in Easter Company." He muttered and Kaho's eyes widened.

"Easter? They're behind this? But isn't Ryuu's grandfather in charge of it? Why does this involve you?" Kaho asked.

"Let us finish, when we woke up and tried to escape, these scientists or something made us go to the president's office." Jun added. Kaho's eyes widened remembering a few hours ago when she saw Ryuu's dad yell about his father not being in charge of Easter anymore.

"What happened to Aruto-san?" Kaho asked and as they were about to answer, all the guys got shocked and they cried out in pain. Kaho stood up suddenly leaning over all of them worriedly. "You guys, what's wrong?"

"God… damn it." Kei gritted his teeth. "That. Stupid chip." He muttered through his teeth.

"Kaho...!" I heard whispers and I was pulled into a hug. "Natsumi…" I turned my head realizing who hugged me. "Quick, we need to help them!" I whispered and Natsumi went to Kaname, Mina went to Ryuu, Megumi went to Kei while I went to Jun. "What is going on…?" I whispered trying to figure out a way to stop the pain in him. "That damn chip Kazuomi planted in us…" Jun muttered trying to stop himself from screaming. "It shocks us either when we're too far away from each other or if we're about to say something stupid, when you mentioned Aruto, he shocked us." He gritted out and the shock stopped while the guys sighed in relief.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**(Normal POV)**

The girls helped stand the guys up and Mina frowned. "Can he see you guys?" She mouthed to Ryuu and he looked confused shaking his head. Mina grinned getting a notebook and a pen out. "Write what happened." Mina mouthed again and Ryuu's eyes widened as he ruffled her hair and grinned grabbing the pen writing quickly.

_About my grandfather, he's kept somewhere in the building of Easter Company, the vice president, or now president forced him to hand over the company and made himself the president, his name is Kazuomi. As for the chips that Kei was talking about, they implanted them in the back of our necks so they could hear our every move and give us shocks if we do anything that could risk Kazuomi getting into trouble or if we're too far apart from each other. _Ryuu wrote and showed the other girls.

"I can't believe you got yourselves into this sort of trouble." Megumi sighed.

"We couldn't help it, they're the ones who caught us." Kei grumbled hiding his temper.

"We _have_ to do this… if we don't, who knows what they're going to do to Ryuu and Natsumi's grandfather." Kaname said, his arms wrapped around Natsumi's waist.

All the girls exchanged an uneasy look with each other not really liking the idea of them stealing from the bank but knew it had to happen if they didn't want anything to happen to Aruto, to them, Aruto was a grandfather to all of them, not only Ryuu and Natsumi.

"Alright." Natsumi sighed, defeated. Kaname suddenly grabbed her tighter and the other guys did the same with the girls.

"What are you doing..!" Mina gasped and the guys couldn't let go.

"I don't know! We can't… move!" Ryuu grunted trying to remove his arms from around Mina. The boys all heard a dark chuckle.

"I have your next assignment boys." Kazuomi's voice came through the boys' heads. Kaname's eyes widened.

"I can't believe you're making us do this, leave them out of this." Kaname growled.

"Oh I don't think so, you're going to bring them here or else we'll hurt your grandfather." Kazuomi threatened.

"Who are you really going for!" Kei snapped.

"Who do you think? The next heir to Easter." They could all hear the smirk in his voice and Ryuu growled.

"Stay away from my family." Ryuu said with a dead calm expression on his face still holding onto Mina.

"You really think I would listen to you? Pathetic." And then he was gone.

"I'm so sorry…" Kaname mumbled in Natsumi's ear and picked her up swinging her over her shoulder as she gasped. When Natsumi looked up, she saw the girls were in the same situation and she could see the fear in their eyes. Even Megumi who was normally quite fierce or strong in these situations had a lot of fear in her eyes and she could only imagine how scared Kaho might be. Mina didn't have much emotion on her face; Natsumi knew she was trying to hide her fear.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Morning came and back at the Tsukiyomi house, Amu had woken up in Ikuto's arms. She smiled and tried to get up and out of the bed but Ikuto had gripped onto her tighter. "Mou Ikuto…" Amu puffed her cheeks out and Ikuto held onto her tighter.

"I don't wanna be alone in bed~" He whined and Amu couldn't help the giggle that escaped her mouth.

"Come on, it's Christmas day, the kids should be awake by now I'm sure and I think Utau, Kukai, Rima, Nagihiko, Natsuya, Katsuki, Tara and Skye will be here soon." Amu smiled, her fingers running through his midnight blue hair. Ikuto sweatdropped.

"You didn't have to name all of them." He chuckled and Amu shrugged blushing slightly.

"Come on." She smiled and got off the bed, Ikuto whining in protest but she just giggled.

Amu walked towards the girls' room first knocking on the door gently. "Girls… you guys awake?" She pushed open the door and saw they weren't there. She frowned and thought they may have gone to the boys' room. Ikuto walked towards her kissing her cheek as he met her outside the boys' door.

"Where are the girls?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, they weren't in Natsumi's room." Amu frowned and Ikuto blinked pushing open the boys' door and seeing they weren't there.

"Shit." Ikuto's jaw clenched. "He's already got to them." He gritted out.

"Ikuto, what are you talking about?"

"Kazuomi, he already got them and he has the girls." Amu's eyes widened and she picked up the phone putting everyone on conference.

"Hello?" A chorus of echoes rang through her eats and she swallowed nervously.

"You guys need to get over here. Our kids are in trouble."

**Tara: Ooh… more spy action for the parents xD I know I should be doing this for Spy Academy but I wanted this to get out of the way… .**

**Natsumi: You'd better put the next chapter up soon. –glares-**

**Tara: -cringe- Yes ma'am… R-Read and review? I want at least 8-10 reviews please… oh~ and one question, who's your favourite second generation couple? Natsumi and Kaname, Mina and Ryuu, Megumi and Kei, or Kaho and Jun?**

**v**

**Clicky clicky? :3**


End file.
